Haiki
Haiki (ハイキ) is a fan-character in the series Keroro gunso. She is the daughter of Sutete and Shcucu and is a high school senior. Character She is a rough, rag-tag tomboy who knows what she wants. If there is something she wants she has laser sharp focus and will do anything to get it. Haiki is a fighter, and with defend her friends and she doesn't care if she's expelled or not. Already she has been given multiple requests to be a stunt actor due to her extreme speed, acrobatics, lightning fast reflexes and speed. Appearance Haiki is an electric blue keronian with lime green eyes. She wears a black hat and keeps her brown hair into two tails. She also wears a black sleeveless vest and gray boots that extend her knees. Her symbol is the mark for Leo and her right fang sticks out of her mouth. Statistics She inherited her mother's allergic reaction to wasp and bee stings, but they're much more violent. She also has a small allergic reaction to cotton and latex. Her blood type is B-. History At age 13 Haiki discovered that she had been adopted by Lenana and River and refused to talk to anyone. She locked herself into her room, refused to leave the house, bobbed her hair and began to have suicidal thoughts. One night she ran away and fell asleep on the railroad tracks. She tried to run when the train came but was caught on the rails. River found her and pulled her out of the way, escaping with bruises and deep cuts. Haiki forgave them and barely passed middle school. When she went into high school she was known as "that emo kid". When word got out that she was a vampire, the boys teased her with their necks and finally Haiki snapped and went slightly berserk. Hekiki stopped her and calmed her down, and this rescue soon developed into secret dating. Childhood She was rather quiet and didn't talk much, as did her mother. She enjoyed traveling from place to place and she was always found around River and Lenana. Haiki was also found carrying a plush dog called Rino. Relationships Lenana - and River- Her adoptive parents Sutete - and Shcucu- Her biological parents Nabobo- Unknown for the time, but is married to Sutete Nifufu - and Sakuku - Haiki's twin little brother and sister. She's seen them only once from a distance Hekiki - Her boyfriend that she keeps a secret from Lenana and River. She is still trying to find ways to repay him for saving her but he has told her that she can't. They have offered their necks to each other before they snapped and seem to enjoy sleeping together. Abilities Unlike her parents, Haiki is a full vampire, so she constantly has to wear a cloak and sunscreen while going out during the day so then she isn't burnt. She is vulnerable to pure, holy and blessed injuries and it can cause her to die. Her acrobatics are incredible and can do the most impossible things others can't. She can also lift things 30x her size and she is faster in thick smoke or fog. Haiki heals faster that the hybrids and will regrow any teeth that have been knocked out. Strengths She takes advantage of her speed, agility and acrobatics to either fight or flee Haiki is very good behind any gun or sword She loves cloudy or rainy days, it's the only weather she can walk around in without wearing sunscreen or a cloak Weaknesses She gets burnt very fast if exposed to sunlight Haiki will die from any holy, pure, blessed or poisoned weapons She hates seafood She's allergic to bee strings. Future Haiki is never reunited with her biological parents. However she meets Nifufu and Sakuku and they start their own clan. She is married to Hekiki and they have four kids. Children Boys- Dinono Girls- Karara, Emimi, Sanini External Links Deviantart owner page Category:Keronians Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Vampires